Patrick Star vs Fuzzy Lumpkins
Patrick star vs Fuzzy Lumpkins is Pure King of Rage's 2nd episode of Dbx. Interdule Spongebob Squarepants vs Powerpuff Girls two pink idiots duel to the death in this match of a century. No Rules just Bloodshed! Pre Fight One sunny morning deep in Townsville’s woods, Fuzzy Lumpkin was sitting on his rocking chair, playing on his banjo. He was relaxing and taking a break from committing any crimes, everything was just peaceful…. Until pink cone shaped head pop of a bush nearby, it was Patrick star. “Hey this isn't my rock.” said Patrick as he got out of the bush, “Where am I anyway?” He asked. “Hey you! Get off my property!” shouted Fuzzy. Patrick turn around and notice a pink bigfoot like creature, standing behind him, holding a rifle. “Oh hi there stranger my name’s Patrick, do you know the way to the bikini bottom?” asked Patrick. “I said get off my property!” shouted fuzzy ignoring Patrick’s question. Fuzzy then whacks Patrick with his broomstick. “Ouch! That hurt! Fine bring on then you big meanie!” shouted Patrick as he put his fists up getting ready to fight. Here We Go! Fight Fuzzy rushes at Patrick, and tries to smack him with broomstick, but Patrick dodges and punches him to the ground. Fuzzy gets up and starts firing bullets at Patrick from his broomstick. Patrick puts out his pickle blaster and fires 3 pickles at fuzzy. Fuzzy eats two of them and the other one gets jam in his broomstick, causing it to explode. When the smoke clears, fuzzy is still standing holding his now destroy broomstick. You Destroyed my property! Shouted Fuzzy as his fur turns red and he rushes at Patrick, and starts to beat the crap out of him. Patrick then cartwheels into fuzzy, sending them through 5 trees. Fuzzy then grabs Patrick and throws into a boulder, destroying it. Patrick emerges from the rubble, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an orb and tosses at fuzzy. Fuzzy picks it up and flips a switch, and starts making weird noises. Patrick puts out an pie launcher and fires a one in fuzzy face, causing it to explode right in his face sending him flying to the park. Patrick heads over to where fuzzy has landed, and just when he had won he was wrong. Fuzzy emerge from the crater, extremely red in anger, he tackles Patrick and starts punching and wrestling him. Patrick kicks Fuzzy off of him and hides in a bush. 3 seconds later he comes as Mr. super awesome mess. He fires 20 ice cream cones at fuzzy, who tries to dodge them with no luck, and ends up getting covered in ice cream. Fuzzy starts to shiver, while Mr. super awesome mess fires 10 more ice cream cones with the cones facing forward at him. Fuzzy ends up getting impaled by the cones and dies, while Patrick transforms back to normal and walks away. K.O! Aftermath This DBX's winner is Patrick Star. Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights